1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinged receptacle or container and more specifically pertains to a new and improved hinged receptacle or container for users for storage, discarded contents or rubbish in reference to the removal of it""s contents, whether lined or unlined (with a type of known insert or bag), without requiring necessarily any vertical lifting or horizontal sliding when the receptacle or container itself, lined or unlined is opened and operated to between 0 degree to 180 degrees or greater, to achieve it""s maximum functionally and open operational position. When maximum functional position is achieved, contents will automatically be dislodged or ejected because at that point the receptacle or container becomes bottomless at prior center point. With people living longer and or having more medical problems, there is a great need for an easier, less stressful, injury reducing method to remove filled lined or unlined contents for them. Therefore, the present invention is and has the method to reduce what is considered to be a problem, that being the suction factor and or the friction factor that exist inside of filled receptacles or containers at the time of removal by people, of it""s contents when lined or unlined, especially if it""s contents has been forced packed in it""s hollow members. The present invention halved/sectional base bottom floor may/may not have wheeled mechanism(s). The present invention does eliminate the suction factor and the friction factor that exist and reduces or eliminates ankle, leg, foot or toe injury possibilities that may occur when liner bags are used and attempted to be removed and the vacuum pressure created between liner bag and the receptacle or container is released in an immediate downward motion across toes, feet or ankles, thus leading to potential lose of toes from such action or other injuries.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of receptacles or container are known in prior art. Such examples of receptacles and containers are discussed below. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,591, which is issued to N. Laginestra on Nov. 13, 1962. This patent discloses a trash receptacle formed from a cylindrical hollow body member divided into mating halves by longitudinally extending joint. It has two moveable base floors, one base floor inclines and declines with opening of sections, base floor is not attached to vertical walls, container sub floor is cross spring loaded. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,872 has side housing door. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,339 B1 is a trash can with liner dispenser for storing trash can liners within lower end of side walls; a door substantially closes the cut out of the side wall, the door is hingedly coupled to side wall. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,809 has a skirt for off setting bottom of container; underside of bottom of container has a ratchet bar affixed"" is adapted to receive a supply of liner bags, etc. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,497 has a cylindrical body which is bolted; an arcuate door is disposed in a cylindrical body the door comprising a substantially 180 degree arcuate section of the cylindrical body. Also it has a hinged door and is designed to have a container inside of cylindrical body. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,080 has a moveable base that inclines and declines, base is controlled by pedal or handle; has a pivotal door formed by side wall portion, the interior floor is the shaped of container but does not have a solid connection to it""s vertical walls. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,853 is a divider container with arms for separation of items at it""s top and with its top. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,904 is a apparatus for dividing a trash can into separate compartments by placing a plurality of insertable dividers from the top opening into the trash cans. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,727 is a dual-purpose waste receptacle, with dual division in the interior and is fill from the top as well. G. V. Carkin Patent 2,859,891 of Feb. 8, 1957 is a nursing bottle of the type involving a flask and removable container therein.